Malam yang Panas
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita mengenai Asano, Sakakibara, dan permainan di atas ranjang. Warning: RenAsa(Jr), AU, PWP nanggung, dan OOC.


**Malam yang Panas**

 **By: Rakshapurwa**

 **Pair: RenAsa(Jr) (Ren x Asano)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, PWP nanggung, Kemungkinan terdapat beberapa typo, dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Assassination Classroom**_ **adalah milik Matsui Yuusei**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk memenuhi rasa lapar akan asupan—yang sulit didapat.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Asano paling tidak suka menunggu. Sudah berulang kali matanya terus melirik ke arah jam yang terpasang rapih di tangan. Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi tak senang. Sudah satu jam ia buang sia-sia hanya untuk menunggu sang pacar yang tak kunjung tiba. Padahal orang itu duluan yang bilang kalau ini penting. Dan mereka harus segera bertemu di apartemennya. Tapi apa. Sampai sekarang Sakakibara tak ada kabar. Pacar macam apa dia. Membiarkan kekasih tercinta menunggu terlalu lama. Kalau saja Asano tak menyukainya, mungkin Sakakibara sudah ditinggal tidur duluan.

"Lama." Asano melempar majalah yang ia baca. Terlalu bosan. Inginnya menanyai di mana keberadaan sang pacar sekarang. Tapi malas sekali untuk beranjak. Seakan _handphone_ yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya terlalu jauh untuk digapai. Lagipula Sakakibara juga tak menghubunginya. Apa jangan-jangan dia lupa? Atau yang lebih buruk terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Asano segera berdiri, berjalan cepat untuk meraih _handphone_ yang tergeletak pasrah. Menekan digit nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Berharap semua pikiran negatif yang ia pikirkan hanya imajinasi belaka. "Cepat angkat..."

Nada sambung masih terdengar. Asano jujur saja semakin tak tenang. Ini sudah lumayan larut. Meski Sakakibara laki-laki dewasa tetap saja Asano mengkhawatirkannya. Sakakibara memang tak lemah, namun kalau yang menghadang wanita cantik dengan dada bulat menggoda. Pasti akan lain ceritanya.

Ah.

Untunglah panggilan berhasil tersambungkan. "Halo? Ren kau di mana?" Asano sengaja terdengar seperti sedang kesal. Ia ingin Sakakibara merasa menyesal dengan perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan.

[Aku di depan pintu apartemenmu.]

"Hah?"

[Di depan pintu apartemenmu, Asano- _kun_. Bisa kau bukakan pintunya?"

Segera saja Asano melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu depan apartemennya. Memutar kuncinya dua kali. Dan menemukan Sakakibara tengah berdiri di sana. Tersenyum tanpa dosa. Membuat Asano semakin kesal. Melipat kedua tagan di depan dada, Asano menatap tajam Sakakibara. Seakan berniat menginterogasi seorang tersangka. "Habis selingkuh, hm?"

"Inginnya begitu. Tapi sayang tak ada satupun wanita yang kujumpai di jalan." Sakakibara berucap santai sambil mengelus surai Asano penuh sayang. Ia sadar dengan kesalahannya. Membuat Asano menunggu hingga 1 jam adalah hal yang tak termaafkan. Dia bennar-benar pacar yang buruk. "Maaf aku terlambat. Kupikir aku bisa pulang cepat. Ternyata kerjaanku menumpuk sekali."

"Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu? Kau yang minta bertemu tapi kau yang terlambat menemuiku." Asano kembali masuk ke dalam.

Sakakibara dengan sigap mengikuti di belakangnya, sambil sebelumnya mengunci pintu apartemen rapat-rapat. "Kuharap begitu."

Mendengus sebal, Asano masih enggan untuk menatap ke arah Sakakibara. Setidaknya ia ingin marah sampai Sakakibara benar-benar merasa menyesal. Meski Sakakibara kini memeluknya dari belakang pun, Asano akan tetap memilih untuk diam. "Asano- _kun_ , maafkan aku ya?"

Satu kecupan mendarat pada tengkuk Asano.

"Asano _-kun_..."

Kecupan lain juga diberikan pada bahu dan leher Asano. Bahkan jilatan dan hisapan ringan juga Sakakibara lakukan. Mau tak mau Asano membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap sinis Sakakibara. Ia berusaha mendorong Sakakibara menjauh, namun tetap saja tak membuahkan hasil apa pun. Asano berharap ia memiliki otot di kedua lengan atasnya. "Menjauh Ren. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ —"

Sakakibara kembali mengecup Asano. Kali ini bibir yang menjadi korban. "Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Masa mau marahan terus."

"Tiga hari yang lalu kita baru saja bertemu dan melakukan hal itu. Ingat?" Asano memutar bola matanya malas. Sakakibara terkadang bersikap berlebihan. Membuatnya jengah. Lagipula kenapa libido laki-laki itu terlalu tinggi—menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya terus-terusan meminta jatah tiap kali mereka bertemu. Kalau saja bukan tiga hari yang lalu, Asano mungkin akan menyanggupinya. Masalahnya bokong Asano masih sakit, kalau ditambah lagi entah apa yang akan ia rasakan.

"Satu ronde saja bagaimana?"

"Tetap tidak. Menjauh sana kau bau."

Sakakibara tak kehilangan akal. Meski sudah ditolak sedemikian rupa , ia masih saja tak mau menyerah. Malah semakin berani mengelus dan meremas bokong Asano yang masih tertutup kain celana. Kalau memang Asano tidak _mood_ , bagaimana kalau Sakakibara yang membuatnya _mood_. Itu yang tengah Sakakibara pikirkan. "Kau yakin?"

"Ren...hentikan..." Asano menggigit bibir bawahnya. Remasan Sakakibara pada kedua bokongnya membuat sebuah desahan hampir lolos terdengar. Sakakibara curang. Menyerang langsung tempat sensitifnya.

"Berhenti?"Sakakibara memberi gigitan ringan pada perpotongan leher Asano. "Kau yakin?" kemudian menyeringai menggoda.

Asano tak membalas. Ia sibuk menahan luapan birahi yang hendak membucah. Tidak, jangan sampai ia menyerahkan tubuhnya. Asano masih marah. Tentu tak mau memberikan tubuhnya sekarang. "Ren..me-menjauhlah..."

Deg.

Awalnya tak mau, tapi akhirnya Sakakibara mengalah. Tak tega juga memaksa kekasihnya untuk bercinta. Ia juga tadi membuat Asano marah besar. Tak etis rasanya kalau tiba-tiba ia langsung meminta jatah. Sakakibara sepertinya harus melatih untuk menahan libidonya. "Maafkan aku."

"Hm..."

Pelukan yang erat perlahan terlepas. Meski mereka tetap berdiri berhadapan dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. "Tak akan kuulangi lagi dan maaf sudah memaksamu." Sebuah ciuman lembut Sakakibara berikan. Seakan menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya. Tak lama, hanya sebentar. Sakakakibara tak mau Asano kembali marah.

"Kali ini kumaafkan." Asano berkata pelan.

"Terima kasi—hng—A-Asano-kun?!" Tiba-tiba tersasa sebuah elusan pelan mendarat tepat di adik kecilnya. Sakakibara sampai tak sadar mendesah. "Apa yang kau lakukan—"

"Ren...aku mau itu...kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Eh?"

Sakakibara berkedip lucu, namun sedetik kemudian seringai mesum terlukis di bibirnya. " _Mood_ melakukannya, hm?" Dengan cepat tubuh Asano sukses digendong _bridal_ oleh Sakakibara. Lalu membawanya menuju kamar yang tersedia. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panas. Sakakibara tak menyangka Asano menyerahkan tubuhnya dengan begitu saja.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab Asano- _kun_. Bahkan jikalau kau hamil karenaku."

Asano mendengus meski wajah sedikit merona. "Aku laki-laki."

Perlahan Sakakibara menurunkan tubuh Asano pada kasur yang empuk. Tatapan matanya seperti predator yang tengah kelaparan. Begitu bernafsu ingin segara melahap Asano bulat-bulat. Asano sendiri hanya bisa merinding mengantisipasi. Tubuhnya terasa panas hanya karena tatapan yang Sakakibara berikan. Entah sejak kapan, tubuhnya merespon demikian.

"Hng—Ren—"

Sapuan nakal Sakakibara berikan pada tojolan kecil di dada Asano. Sudah mengeras, cepat sekali Asano terangsang. Dengan cekatan Sakakibara membuka kaus yang Asano kenakan. Membuatnya dapat menatap bebas puting susu yang menggoda. Tanpa sadar Sakakibara menjilat bibir bawahnya. Menurunkan kepala hingga berhadapan dengan tonjolan manis tersebut. "Itadakimasu."

Kecup-jilat-gigit-pilin.

Terus berulang. Asano sampai dibuat kewalahan. Deru nafasnya begitu terdengar. Desahannya juga seakan tak dapat terkontrol lagi. Keluar bebas seakan menggoda Sakakibara agar terus menjamahnya.

"Kau semakin sensitif saja..." kekehan pelan terdengar.

"Itu—hhann—salahmu —"

"Benar juga ya," Sakakibara berucap sok polos. "Boleh kulanjutkan?" Sakakibara berkata penuh kemenangan. Sebelah tangan sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celana. Mengambil sebuah kondom yang sudah Sakakibara siapkan sebelumnya. Sebenarnya ia malas menggunakan benda itu, tapi jika ia langsung memasukkan miliknya begitu saja Asano pasti akan marah. Terakhir kali Sakakibara mengisi penuh lubang Asano dengan spermanya—ia tak mendapat jatah selama 2 minggu lamanya.

"...Tsk tak perlu bertanyakan?"

Menyeringai Sakakibara membuka bungkus kondomnya. Sungguh ia sudah tak sabar ingin menjamah lubang ketat Asano. Sensasi yang diberikan begitu memabukkan. Membuat Sakakibara selalu ketagihan. Ia yakin sekali hari ini tak hanya satu ronde saja permainan yang akan mereka lakukan. Mungkin dua atau tiga ronde. Sepertinya baru cukup.

"Jangan minta berhenti di tengah jalan, oke?"

Asano berdecak sebal, kemudian menarik kerah kemeja yang Sakakibara kenakan. Memberi ciuman panas dengan lidah seraya memaksa Sakakibara untuk cepat melanjutkan aksinya. "Ce..cepat.."

"Iya...Iya. Dengan senang hati akan kulakukan," Sakakibara tertawa kecil. "Akan kubuat kau berteriak puas malam ini, Gakushu- _kun_."

Kalau Sakakibara mengatakan hal itu. Sudah pasti akan benar-benar dilakukan. Membuat Asano puas adalah kewajiban yang harus Sakakibara kerjakan. Panas, bergairah, dan hasrat yang terpuaskan. Malam ini pasti akan dipenuhi oleh ketiganya. Kita lihat saja, hm?

* * *

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Maafkan saya membuat cerita nanggung begini, dan maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows*

Saya gak kuat (/w\\)

Sekian dari saya **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
